Dear opponent
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Kylo Ren no cree en el romance, no lo necesita. Sin embargo, cree firmemente que nunca antes había ambicionado a alguien como lo hace ahora. [Reylo. Kylo Ren centric!]


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Star wars VII es de J.J Abrams.

 **Advertencia:** _Spoilers_ de Star wars: The force awakens por supuesto.

 **N/A:** Al igual que muchos, apenas salí de ver Star wars VII supe que el shippeo me había dado fuerte con el ya famoso _Reylo_ y como buena trash que soy, escribí un disque centric del querido bae Kylo Ren. Jamás en SW me había pegado tanto un ship como estos dos y sí, sé que hay posibilidad de que ambos sean familiares pero igual, idc lol. Ya tengo una considerable lista de "shippeos problemáticos" que agregar al Reylo no me afectaría en nada. Aunque claro, preferiría que si no tuvieran relación alguna pero en lo que esperamos hasta el 2017… bueh, que cada quién crea lo que quiera. Por supuesto acá no hay relación familiar y rezo mucho porque no me haya quedado tan OoC.

También noté que el fandom de Star wars en español no ha publicado mucho y bueno, como sea, quise aportar algo. Si alguna vez alguien lee esto. ¡Gracias!

 _ **Update 03/01/2016:**_ Muchas gracias por los reviews y el tan buen recibimiento a esta historia. Me alegra y es impresionante lo bien recibido que fue este ship y vaya que me alegra no ser la única trash que está delirando por estos dos. ¡Son lo máximo! Que la fuerza nos acompañe hasta que la próxima película vea la luz y sepamos la verdad *cruza los dedos*

* * *

 **Dear opponent**

 **.**

 **.**

 **i.**

Rey es como esa luz ― _no_ ― indispensable que abandonó tiempo atrás pero que aun así, continua encandiladora.

Y la fuerza es fuerte en Ella, lo es tanto que le abruma y le llama la atención de una manera poco usual. Desde la primera vez que la vio apuntándole con un arma como si no tuviera miedo de Él... sin duda alguna, ese había sido el detonador que le permitió mirar más allá de la carcasa de carroñera mal viviente y defensivos orbes haba.

 **ii.**

Ahora sabe que no puede dejarla mucho tiempo en compañía de los jedi. No. Ella tiene que convertirse en su aprendiz y así le moldearía, le instruiría. La _seduciría_ con el poder del lado oscuro.

Siente entonces un cosquilleo recorrerle la cicatriz ―todavía caliente, todavía reciente― ubicada en su rostro mientras su mente comienza a recorrer cada encuentro que ha tenido con Ella, una muchacha cualquiera de cuerpo liviano, fácil de sostener ―y casi jura que sus manos comienzan a hormiguearle también tras pensar en la primera y última vez que la tomó en brazos―. Es ahí cuando lo interesante de Ella comienza a manifestarse.

 **iii.**

Al principio es fácil, un simple empujón y ya se encuentra dentro de su mente. Confundida, sola, _asustada_. Se desplaza sin dificultad en todo rincón que puede tan solo para seguir encontrándose con miedo latente. Y por supuesto que se lo dice, la humilla y la intimida al hacerle saber que Él _ya lo sabe también_.

Hasta que el miedo se convierte en enojo y Kylo Ren empieza a notar obstáculos en su recorrido mental, obstáculos que la misma chica le ha impuesto conforme le desafía con la mirada y sisea: Sal de mi cabeza.

 **iv.**

Su estabilidad comienza a tambalearse, el control que había ejercido sobre ella se desborona de a poco, pero no retrocede. Ejerce más de su fuerza ―extrañado por no haberla usado desde un principio― y justo cuando cree que está interponiéndose a la resistencia de la muchacha, comienza a sentirse invadido, muy despacio, imperfectamente y a trompicones. No obstante, lo suficiente sigiloso y enérgico para que lo impida con tiempo. Es apenas una arañada, un roce y aun así, la chica consigue algo que Él nunca hubiera estado dispuesto a contar.

 _Y tú, tú tienes miedo… de no ser fuerte como Darth Vader._

 **v.**

Kylo Ren no cree en el romance, no lo necesita y sabe que eso significaría debilidad. Lo había visto en sus padres y en Skywalker. Él no cometería el mismo error. Lo que necesita es odio, desdén y rivalidad. Había estado por años sin encontrar a alguien a su altura, alguien que pudiera llenar sus expectativas de duelo, alguien que pudiera igualarlo en poder.

Entonces la cicatriz de su rostro punza una vez más,

y Kylo Ren sonríe.

 **vi.**

Haberla dejado libre había sido un error. Un inevitable error. Sin embargo, al menos ya sabe su nombre. Lo había escuchado del traidor antes de pelear con Ella en el bosque y encontrarse con el sable de Skywalker.

Rey. Su nombre es Rey.

El insignificante abatimiento de hijo-asesino que había tenido momentos atrás con Han Solo parecía disolverse. Sus pensamientos comienzan a vagar a otra dirección y antes de que se dé cuenta, ya se encuentra sonriendo otra vez, con malicia, recorriendo de lado a lado su rostro marcado.

 _Chica tonta._

Ahora que Ella misma había iniciado una conexión involuntaria, no le sería nada fácil escaparse de Él.

Y es que la sola idea de aplastarla, de arrancar todo rastro de luz en ella… sería factible una vez que se deshiciera de toda _interferencia_.

 **vii.**

Lo recuerda a la perfección y la sangre le hierve cuando piensa en el traidor que yace al lado de Rey una vez que el cuerpo de Han Solo se ha vuelto invisible al caer después de haber sido atravesado por su sable de luz. La manera en la que contamina y estanca el potencial de Rey, la manera en la que la mira. Es enfermizo, innecesario, un obstáculo para que Ren consiga lo que quiere.

Le enfurece.

 **viii.**

Kylo Ren no es un optimista, pero sabe que cuando quiere algo, lo obtiene como sea.

Por ello no duda en quitar del camino al traidor que cree que con el sable de Skywalker ―que por derecho es suyo además― puede contra Él, por eso es fácil vencerlo a pesar de no estar en condiciones pues el costado herido cerca de sus costillas sigue sangrando.

Pero una vez que al fin lo concluye, pretende quitarle de sus sucias manos el sable y para su disgusto, el sable no desiste. Ren sigue intentando, persistente, hasta que por fin se comienza a levantar el arma de la nieve, saliendo disparada para dejarse empuñar en manos que no son las suyas.

Pero si son las manos de Rey.

 **ix.**

A pesar de no llevar el casco, se atreve a sonreír ―sin que Ella lo note― cuando la ve adoptando una postura insegura y desmañada mientras el rayo de luz azul propia de los jedi adorna la espada.

Ansioso, también empuña su sable, energético, más que listo ―todavía dolido y magullado―. Comenzando una pelea que, Él sabe, no sería la última.

Pues tiene la capacidad de derrotarla con desenvoltura porque Ella no tiene entrenamiento y apenas está descubriendo su poder. Sin embargo, su técnica de novata no es mala y aunque tiene miedo, salir huyendo no es una opción.

Ante semejante decisión, Ren tiene una idea. Un poco de tentación, y vería de lo que la chica era capaz.

Se apresura lo mejor que puede y con un par de movimientos la acorrala contra un precipicio, las espadas chocan con fuerza la una con la otra al igual que sus miradas lo hacen. Rojo contra azul. Azabache contra haba.

―Yo puedo enseñarte el camino de la fuerza.

Algo dentro de la muchacha cambia y murmura, casi inaudible:

― ¿La fuerza?

 **x.**

Ve la curiosidad sembrada en los orbes femeninos, el desconcierto reflejado en su voz es como un canto agradable a sus oídos de caballero y casi ríe para sus adentros ante el triunfo de ver como Rey se sulfura. Sabe que no importa lo que decida hacer la chica, el plan ya había surtido efecto.

La chica decide empujarle lejos y contraatacar con su ira al tope. A pesar de no ser rápida, es lo bastante fuerte para continuar chocando su sable contra el de Ren, lo bastante hábil para derribarle al suelo y marcarle el rostro sin pensar en las consecuencias que podrían conllevar después.

La ve decidida, con los ojos llenos de odio y lástima dirigidos hacia nadie más que Él. Una escena más que perfecta durante un tiempo demasiado fugaz, o al menos eso cree el maestro de los caballeros de Ren.

 **xi.**

Kylo Ren no cree en el romance, no lo necesita. Sin embargo, cree firmemente que nunca antes había ambicionado a _alguien_ como lo hace ahora.

Es la chica; la fuerza que la rodea, la intensidad de sus pensamientos ―que Él puede invadir y romper cuando realmente desee―, la luz que tanto quiere apagar.

Kylo Ren _quiere_ a su nueva rival, no le importa de qué manera. Ya fuera moldeándola como aprendiz, despreciándola como enemigo o amándola como infiel amante de la luz.

Cualquiera de las tres sería ideal para Él y ni su madre, ni el traidor, ni Skywalker, ni nadie se lo impediría. Kylo Ren siempre obtiene lo que quiere.


End file.
